Apolosi Satala
| birth_place = Lautoka, Fiji | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = 17 st 6 lb | ru_position = Number eight, Flanker, Wing, Centre | ru_amateuryears = | ru_amateurclubs = | ru_amupdate = | ru_nationalteam = Fiji | ru_nationalyears = 2005– | ru_nationalcaps = 4 | ru_nationalpoints = (5) | ru_ntupdate = 05 Jan 2008 | ru_clubyears = 2007–2008 2008–2010 2010–2012 | ru_proclubs = Leeds Carnegie Gloucester Sale Sharks | ru_clubcaps = 8 18 | ru_clubpoints = (10) (5) | ru_clubupdate = | ru_currentclub = | ru_province = | ru_provinceyears = | ru_provincecaps = | ru_provincepoints = | ru_provinceupdate = | ru_sevensnationalyears = | ru_sevensnationalteam = | ru_sevensnationalcaps = | ru_sevensnationalpoints = | ru_sevensupdate = | ru_coachclubs = | ru_coachyears = | ru_coachupdate = | other = | occupation = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | school = Lelean Memorial School | university = | medals = }} }} Apolosi Vonowale Satala (born 14 August 1978 in Namoli, Lautoka Fiji) is a Fijian rugby union footballer. He plays as a wing, centre, number eight and Flanker . His nickname is Apo. He is the cousin of Namoli steelman, Viliame Satala. He is married to Olivia and they have two children and is a private in the Army serving with 1st Battalion The Royal Regiment of Scotland. He grew up in the city of Lautoka and he played for Lautoka in the National Provincial Rugby Tournament in Fiji. He has represented Fiji in the Rugby Sevens as well as in fifteens. He plays as a prop/hooker in the sevens code. He is a member of the British Armed Forces and he also played sevens rugby for the army team winning many tournaments. He represented Fiji in the 2006 Commonwealth Games where Fiji won the bronze medal defeating Australia. He was picked by the Leeds Carnegie rugby club which plays in the National Division One. He played 8 games for them scoring his first try against Saracens in the EDF Energy Cup and scored a further 2 against defending champions, Bath. A member of the winning Army Middlesex Sevens team in both 2001 and 2004, he played for Fiji in the 2005 Rugby World Cup Sevens and returned from Hong Kong with a winners medal and the Melrose Cup. he made his debut for Fiji in the XV's man code in June 2005 against Tonga. he has also played for the Heriot's Rugby Club and the Edinburgh Gunners briefly and Taunton RFC. He now plays for the Gloucester rugby as a replacement for injured flanker and fellow Fijian, Akapusi Qera.Apo Satala He signed a contract with Gloucester until the end of the 2009/2010 season.Satala breaks into Gloucester side He has signed to join Sale Sharks for the 2010/2011 season on a 1-year contract.http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport2/hi/rugby_union/my_club/london_irish/8617027.stm References External links * * * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Lautoka Category:People educated at Lelean Memorial School Category:Fijian rugby union players Category:Rugby union wings Category:Rugby union centres Category:Rugby union flankers Category:Fiji international rugby union players Category:Commonwealth Games bronze medallists for Fiji Category:Rugby sevens players at the 2006 Commonwealth Games Category:Fijian expatriate rugby union players Category:Expatriate rugby union players in England Category:Fijian expatriate sportspeople in England Category:Sale Sharks players Category:Gloucester Rugby players Category:Leeds Carnegie players Category:Fijian international rugby sevens players Category:Fijian soldiers Category:I-Taukei Fijian people Category:Commonwealth Games medallists in rugby sevens Category:Commonwealth Games rugby sevens players of Fiji